This invention relates to compositions of matter which are useful as catalysts, to a method for preparing these catalysts and to a method of using these catalysts. More particularly, this invention relates to catalyst compositions, to a method of preparing these catalyst compositions, to a method for polymerizing addition polymerizable monomers using the present catalysts.
In U.S. Ser. No. 8,800, filed Jan. 30, 1987 (published in equivalent form as EP 277,004) there are disclosed certain bis(cyclopentadienyl) metal compounds formed by reacting a bis(cyclopentadienyl) metal complex with salts of Bronsted acids containing a non-coordinating compatible anion. The reference discloses the fact that such complexes are usefully employed as catalysts in the polymerization of olefins. For the teachings contained therein the aforementioned U.S. Ser. No. 8,800 and EP 277,004 are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference thereto.
Despite the utility of the catalysts disclosed in the above prior art references it is desirable to produce even more efficient and useful catalysts for addition polymerizations. In particular the present investigations have led to certain improved metal complex containing compounds that are highly active as polymerization catalysts and desirably allow for the polymerization of a wide variety of monomers and mixtures of monomers.